1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compositions which are useful as pressure sensitive adhesives. More specifically, this invention relates to pressure sensitive adhesive compositions comprising alkyl acrylates such as butyl acrylate, vinyl esters such as vinyl acetate, and ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acids such as acrylic acid.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Normally tacky adhesives which are adherent upon application of light finger pressure and which can be removed from the surfaces to which they are applied are known as pressure sensitive adhesives.
It is known in the art to use copolymers of vinyl acetate, butyl acrylate, and acrylic acid as coatings and adhesives generally. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,365,410; 3,615,557; 3,753,958; and 3,943,103. Such copolymers may also be used as pressure sensitive adhesives. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,654,213, and 3,971,766.
The search has continued for improved pressure sensitive adhesives having greater adhesive strength and tack. This invention was made as a result of that search.